X
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (XY). Synopsis While X continues his battle with Sycamore, whose actual reason is to banish away X's distrust and despair, X's friends face Lysandre, who wants to look at Trevor's photos. However, they are visited by Diantha, who stops Lysandre from acting intimidating. Chapter Plot Lysandre introduces himself to the children and asks for Trevor's Holo Caster to be repaired. Trevor, as he takes off the device, sees the resemblance Lysandre with the man on the picture. Y taps Trevor on his shoulder, considering him lucky to have his device repaired by the developer. As Y watches a movie, Trevor thinks he could ask Lysandre if he is the man on the picture. However, he hesitates and is frightened; Shauna and Tierno notice he is sweating and shaking. Lysandre, as he repairs the device, asks Trevor if he could see some of the pictures he has taken. Trevor realizes Lysandre knows about the picture and sneaks behind, asking Trevor and Shauna to come with him. Suddenly, the children face a Gyarados, a Mienfoo and a Pyroar. Lysandre announces it is his Pokémon's feeding time, as the children look at these Pokémon in fear. X continues battling with Sycamore, who is glad Charmander managed to hit Chespin, avoiding being clumsy. Charmander uses Ember, hitting Chespin. Sycamore knows well Chespin is weak against Fire-type Pokémon, but considers that merely a factor only to know about. Sycamore is aware X does not like playing by Sycamore's rules, but offers X a chance to admit defeat. X is certain this match was just to motivate him and, while he admits Sycamore is not an enemy, still hates him and other people trying to get him in good spirits. X notices Chespin is standing up, but wants Chespin to stand down, for Sycamore's taunts are directed towards X. Chespin continues battling, dodging the attacks. X cannot stand this any longer and orders Chespin to go behind Charmander and use Rollout. Charmander is hit, while X realizes his will to win got over him. Sycamore tells unconsciously, X strives for victory. X replies will alone is not the key for victory, for Chespin might've gotten hit by Ember and be defeated twice. X admits defeat, feeling indifferent towards the loss, for Sycamore set up the rules. He thanks Marriso, his Chespin, who has been with him all this time. Sycamore is surprised X managed to even give a nickname to Chespin. Sycamore asks why did X refuse to have Chespin, but X replies he just didn't reveal what he really had thought. X also asks Sycamore to give him Charmander. As X goes to explain the reason, he senses his friends are in trouble. Shauna, Tierno and Trevor are surrounded. Lysandre merely asks to see Trevor's photos. Y turns around and sees trouble, but is stopped by a woman. Trevor pulls away his friends to the men's restroom, to Shauna's and Y's displeasure. They watch as the woman argues with Lysandre, for as she was looking for a cup of tea, she found Lysandre almost intimidating the children. The woman presses the Key Stone on her amulet, Mega Evolving her Gardevoir, shocking Trevor. Lysandre asks why does he deserve such reaction. The woman tells he didn't do anything - yet. The woman claims Lysandre acted in a negative way that would even frighten an adult, considering that action lacking any beauty. Lysandre replies everyone has their own standards of beauty. He considers her the most beautiful at the time she made her debut in the movies. The woman remembers well Lysandre asked her does she want to be young, beautiful and act in the movies. Y hears this and thinks the woman is an actress. Lysandre reminds her she replied she does not want such things, as life changes and so do people. Lysandre disagrees with her, for he wants to have the world stay beautiful and eternal, considering it unfortunate the woman does not share his thoughts. Suddenly, Lysandre receives a call from Xerosic, who reports Xerneas has shifted into the tree form, wishing it to be transported. Lysandre replies he has to go and leaves Trevor's fixed Holo Caster on the table. Trevor thanks Lysandre, but hesitates a bit. Lysandre thinks the world needs to be preserved from becoming uglier and it is the task of the chosen ones to protect it. He thinks the children may be among the chosen ones, just as the woman is, calling her Diantha. Y comes out and admires Diantha, the actress of Kalos region. Y finds Diantha to be stunning, even more than the movie she debuted in. Shauna calms her down, as the townfolk may be gathering. Diantha leaves, bidding the children farewell. Y is still surprised these two people just came out of nowhere. At any rate, she considers Lysandre a good person and taps Trevor, who falls onto the floor. Tierno, Shauna and Y tend to Trevor, who has a fever. Trevor, deep inside, is very desperate, for he felt the man, Lysandre, would easily crush him. He thinks it just added up with the stress to find more about the Mega Evolution. Lysandre, however, departs on Gyarados, knowing Diantha Mega Evolved Gardevoir. Still, Lysandre considers Gyarados also a chosen one, as he holds a Mega Stone in his palm. X and Sycamore visit their friends, who are glad to see them. Debuts Character Diantha Pokémon *Lysandre's Mienfoo *Lysandre's Gyarados *Lysandre's Pyroar *Mega Gardevoir (Diantha's) *Gogoat Item *Gyaradosite *Garedvoirite Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 2 chapters